Her Coming
by Star-Light
Summary: Big Prophecy of the return of a powerful yet once, twice weak Vampire..


Title: Her Coming   
Rated: PG-13???   
Summary: Big Prophecy of the return of a powerful yet once, twice weak Vampire....   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Joss's. :(   
Feedback: Yes, please..... 

~Prague~ 

Alone, she walked through the streets of Prague, small strides, as if she barely walked, almost floated down the street. Spike had told her not to go out by herself, but she was hungry and didn't feel as though he would mind as long as she was careful. Coming to stop infront of one of the many small shops, Drusilla, looked through the glass window at the display. Porcelain dolls, sat neatly in a row, all but one wore ruff dresses and had blond hair. But it was the one that was different from the others that caught the vampiress's eye. She wore a delicate white dress with light blue lace, her raven hair curled tightly in ringlets that fell past her inanimate shoulders. 

Smiling, Dru stepped quietly into the shop and over to the shopkeeper. 

"How much for the little doll in the window sir?" she asked in a silky voice. 

Startled, the keeper turned to look at Drusilla, not hearing her come in, "Um... which one miss?" 

:Looking over at the doll she pointed to the one she wanted and answered, "That one, the one with the dark hair." 

Walking over to the doll, the keeper picked it up and brought it to where Dru was standing, "she's very expensive." 

Without hesitating, she quickly snapped the shopkeeper's neck, and grabbed the doll before the body hit the floor. Looking down now at the corpse at her feet she grinned and held up the doll so that she could see it better. "You're so pretty, mummy will take good care of you." And saying that, Dru walked lightly out of the shop 

Holding the doll to her chest softly, she walked quietly down the street, continuing her search for a meal, she would of eaten the shopkeeper, but Miss Sarah, her new doll, told her that he tasted horrid, so she didn't. Just up ahead of her, Dru saw her meal, a small girl, no more than the age of seven. Long blond hair and a beautiful little prissy dress. 

Walking swiftly up to girl, Drusilla set a hand on the girl's shoulder, stopping her. 

"What a pretty dress..." she told her. 

Looking up, the girl answered immediately, "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." 

"That's okay, you won't be talking much longer dear." Smiling Dru set her game face on and leaned down to grab the girl, when a sound from behind her caught her attention. Turning, still in game face, she saw the mob, and let go of the girl, slipping into her human face, she watched them as they closed in on her. She believed no one was going to hurt her. Before they got her Spike would come and save her. There was nowhere to go, it was the only thing she could believe. And she still believed it as the mob beat her. Stones bruised her arms, and heavy things were broken across her body. Falling, Drusilla dropped her new doll, and it shattered next to her. Gasping she felt something cut across her skin, and watched as her blood coated the ground and the pieces of the now ruined doll. Dru didn't bother to try to protect herself, she felt, she knew Spike would save her. 

Vaguely, she became aware of her body being lifted from the ground by several hands, and carried for a distance. Through hazy vision, Drusilla watched as they bounded her beaten body to a splintered post, with pieces of flammables at her feet. When they lit the fire and it began to lick at her legs was when she called his name out. It echoed through the alleys and streets, horror filled and full of pain. 

~*~*~*~ 

Spike had waken slightly annoyed that Drusilla had left when he had told her not to. Pulling on his leather duster, he walked out into the night to find his dark princess. After walking for awhile, Spike caught the scent, it was blood, but more specifically, it was Dru's blood. Following it, he came upon the place where the mob had ambushed her. Looking down, he growled 'if anyone has hurt her' then her heard it, her tortured scream, his name. Placing his vampiric face on, Spike ran towards the sound and couldn't help the strangled gasp the passes his lips as he saw her. Tied in the town square, beaten and bloody, flames coming dangerously close to her pale body. Pushing his way through the crowd, Spike finally reached Drusilla and pulled her from the fire, and ran, her body cradled in his strong arms. She was still barely conscious as he ran through the streets. The mob close behind. Ducking into an alley, he watched as they passed them. Then turned and opened a door to his left. Walking into the hideout, he was satisfied that no one was there. 

Laying Dru carefully onto a mattress in the corner of the room. Spike looked her over. That's when he noticed she had fallen unconscious. Frowning, he sat down next to her, afraid to even touch her. He no longer deserved to touch her, it was his fault this had happened to her. So, he sat and watched her, for hours, days. She hadn't moved once. 

Closing his eyes, Spike let himself fall into a restless sleep. Horrific images filled his dreams. Images of the mob beating his Drusilla. Sounds of her screaming his name over and over. Ruffly he was pulled from the dreamworld to Dru screaming for him. Her eyes tightly closed and her hands balled into fists. He almost smiled. Sure she was screaming, but it was something, not the silence that had been there for so long. 

Gently laying a hand on her cheek, Spike spoke softly to her. 

"Wake up pet. Come on, open your eyes." Her screams had subsided to nothing more then whimpers, but still she didn't wake. "Please luv, wake up for me." Spike sat for an hour trying to cox her to conciousness, holding on to the thin hope that she would wake up. 

Suddenly she stopped and layed there limp, no sounds were uttered from her dry lips, her fists falling open revealing where her nails had dug into her skin, smalls pools of blood lay in her palms, but no more movement, nothing. Spike felt his unbeating heart being ripped from his chest. "No" he whispered, "you have to wake up Dru......please......." 

Slowly she opened her eyes, painfully looking up at Spike. "Spike....." 

Thanking a god, Spike didn't believe in, he smiled down at her "Hello Dru." 

~*~*~*~ 

~Sunnydale~   
present time 

Spike was harshly thown from his dreams by an obnoxious pounding at his tomb door, grumbling he walked over and pulled it open to reveal no other but the little snot Xander. "Rise and shine, Spikey." he said a little to perky. 

Growling, Spike looked at the boy, " What the bloody hell do you want?" 

"New prophecy. Giles wants you over. Now. Come on Dead Boy Jr. " 

"I'm not going, can't you little scoobyies get it though your thick skulls, that I don't like you people?" 

"Well, that's too bad. But you're still coming." 

Not really caring to fight with his dream still so fresh in his head, Spike pulled on his duster and followed Xander to Giles's house. 

Do I continue?>>>   



End file.
